SAO:NA - Chapter VIII: Greetings and Farewells
Floor 51st, August 17th, 2026 Asuna: “We’re close. Fifty meters in front of us.” Lamorak: “Alright.” He stops talking for a moment. “You think it was the best leaving Leafa alone back there? Well, with that mercenary…” Asuna: “We didn’t have another choice. If we had followed them, we may have found more Legionaries, Mercenaries or Members of that Guild.” Lamorak: “You mean Stur’s guild?” Asuna: “Yes.” Lamorak: “How did this guy called them? Do you remember Sinon?” Sinon didn’t answer; she was moving her cat ears, like if she was listening to something, or at least trying to do so. Lamorak still answered his own question. “League of Darkness Knights?” Asuna: “Yes, Player Killers.” Lamorak: “This aren’t common at all. They’re the same as Galant, VRSMA users.” Asuna: “If he hurt Leafa, he’ll pay with his life-” “WATCH OUT!! ICE SPIKES!!” Asuna: “Ice wall!” She touches the ground with both hands, creating in front of them a wall of ice blocking the six ice spikes, which shatter in smaller splinters once they touch the wall. Lamorak looks back, drawing his sword and rushing towards Sinon, moving her apart and blocking a Cait Sith attacker right behind her. He clashes his blade with a clawed gauntlet on the large black Cait Sith player, dressed with a black coat and with vicious and bestial look on his face. Lamorak counters trying to stab the player, but the Cait Sith eludes, spinning and placing a hard sidekick to Lamorak, though the Sylph managed to ram his fist to the chest of the player, setting distance between them. The black cat moves the claws of his gauntlets and then gets ready for a second round. The crystal wall exploded in polygons, and from the shadows in front of them, two male players, an undine and an imp appear. The three knights get back to back forming a triangle, as the other three got right in front of each of them. “Oh…look what we’ve got here?!” The imp said “The girlfriend of the Black Swordsman himself! Asuna!” Asuna got more serious and points her blade to him. “How do you know me Imp? Are you members of the League of Darkness Knights?” “Uh the girl seems to know about us…” The Cait Sith said while moving the claws of his two gauntlets “Then we should present ourselves.” The imp said, drawing backhand his blade. “Imp Member of The Band of The Nine, Seventh: Lyunatix!” “Cait Sith Member of The Band of The Nine, Fifth: Chezire!” “Undine Member of The Band of the Nine…” He draws his curbed blade from his back and prepares ice magic with his empty left hand. “Sixth: Kalius!” “We’re here to kill you.” The three PKs blink their eyes at the same time activating the VRSMA, and making their iris glow red. The three KoB members nervous. If those players were really members of the League, they would be capable of killing in real life as well as in the Game. Sinon was the one more nervous of them all. She had already faced death twice. She had lost her cool and trembled, this was most notable on her hands and the vibration of her bow on her left hand and the arrow about to be placed on it on her right. Not even Lamorak was fully calmed but he was hiding that fear beneath his anger. The only one calmed from them was Asuna, who remained looking at the Imp in front of her. She had faced already once death for two long years, several occasions. She was afraid indeed. Afraid of never seeing Kirito and Yui again. Afraid of her two teammates to die. Afraid for all thier lives. And yet, she stood unmoved, calm and serious. If she wished to live to ever see Kirito again, she would have to repress her fear, stand her ground and fight. That’s what she learned inside SAO. That’s what Kirito taught her. Asuna looked by the corner of her eyes to both of her friends standing ground next to her. “Be still, both of you.” She whispered “They’re strong indeed, but for the sake of our friends, we have to stand forth and fight.” Lyunatix and the rest got ready. “Now, let’s dance sweetie!” --- Kirito and his knight’s watch the four Player Killers come out of the shadows. Two large male Gnomes at his side and a Pooka girl. Mordread had a shining smile on his face, and kept it afte4r he put back on his black dragon mask. Stur cracked his knuckles and smiles, ready to kill more members of KoB. The other Gnome was a meter less tall, and was wearing a silver and black armor, with dozens of orange spikes and other details on it. But this one covered his whole body, except his chest and belly. The Pooka girl had pink eyes and hair, and wore a black and red outfit, with bones and skulls designs. She had a tall conductor’s hat with a large a skull on it. On the sides of her head, attached to her shoulders, two large canon-like loudspeakers with a heart design on the middle. She wielded a baton-like rapier on her right hand. The Knights and the Player Killers just stare to each other. Kirito was notably nervous and shocked after looking to a player he believed dead. He’d fought him on the past. He with his vicious sword fighting style was as skilled as he was. He even managed to take two of the Crusaders’ lives before engaging battle with him. However, after his comrades were defeated, he managed to escape. But Kirito never forgot him. Neither did he forgot, those crimson blood eyes. Yet, that wasn’t the time for past memories. That was the time to act. Kirito: “Rekon, Silica, the men to the next floor. Take Yui with you. Klein, Agil and I will take them.” Sybil: “They’re strong. You’ll need me.” Kirito: “Alright.” Yui: “Papa…” Kirito: “I’ll go back, with your mother. Go!” Yui flies to Silica’s shoulder and the other members of KoB leave the boss room’s cave, advancing to the next floor. Once they left, Mordread spoke. Mordread: “Stur, Whipper, Zomrat. Kill them. But, leave the Spriggan for me.” Stur is the first to advance in a vicious rush towards them, eager to kill. Agil rushes at the same time. The giant gnome prepared to fist the Knight, but Agil catch the fist with his right hand. Ninth quickly tried his left fist, but it was also caught by Agil as they began a power struggle. Zomrat activates the Jetpack loudspeakers to attack Kirito, but before getting next to him Sybil appears and knocks her with a powerful strike of her spear. However, the Pooka girl quickly recovers. “You bitch…” Zomrat says “Look who is talking!” Sybil quickly responds, spinning her spear in the air and then pointing the blade to Zomrat. “Pooka member of The Band of the Nine. Eight, Zomrat!” “Let’s see what you can do!” She spins her spear in the air and rushes towards her. Klein then changed against Whipper, who drew two long metal whips from his wrist’s armor. Klein attempts to attack him but the Gnome blocks using his whip, and quickly counters with his other left hand weapon. Klein clashed to the ground but got back up quickly, noticing a wound on his belly. If he wasn’t wearing armor, that blow could have been fatal. “Hellkarium Whips…” he whispers. He ignites his fist and his sword, getting ready for another attack as Whipper calls forth more whips, ready to show the true power of Shibaki. Kirito and Mordread approach walking slowly with the three different combats surrounding them. They keep staring to each other’s eyes without speaking. In halfway Mordread draws three Black Keys from his coat’s sleeves and Skull Clarent from his back. Kirito does the same with both Elucidator and Long Sword. They clash in battle. --- “You better be ready blondie.” Galant whispers to Leafa. “These two opponents are unlike any other you’ve faced before.” “VRSMA users…Player Killers.” “Not only that. Their skills are also fearsome.” Galant gets ready pointing his blade to Yakuza, who did the same tabbing his prized katana Zatoichi. “That blade.” Yakuza smiles. “I expected that from Galant, no one else than the Blue Ronin. The man that took everything from me, and gave me the world. This time I’ll defeat you!” “Shinji Kato.” Galant well remembered that name. The one of an old enemy of his. “Who would say the worst swordsman ever and my rival would end up with Mordread, killing players just for fun? Your skills haven’t grown at all.” “Underestimating players is a bad start, Galant.” “I’m not; I just remember the last time we fought.” He smiles. “I’ve learned a few things since then.” “Maximus Caliburn. The golden twin swords. Your evolution is incredible indeed. BUT THAT’S NO MATCH FOR MY OWN GROWTH AND EVOLUTION! LET’S GO!” --- Asuka jumps back spinning in the air and jumping against Lyunatix. He parries the blow, advancing on her left flank, spinning to get a good slice in her back. She placed her rapier, passing it rapidly over her head and blocking the blow. The Imp tries to punch her with his left empty hand, what she eludes, bending backwards her body and kicking him in the process setting distance between them. However it was rapidly shortened and both jumped towards each other, engaging battle once again. Lamorak clashes sword with Kalius begging a power struggle, to see who could resist the most. Locking swords and looking to each other’s eye. However, Kalius quickly hands his blade with just one hand and charges magic with his left. As soon as Lamorak notices this, he pushes more with his sword and pushes Kalius backwards, jumping back after it. The undine punches the air, casting the spell out of his closed fist. “Diamond Dust!” A gust of frozen wind clashed against the body of Lamorak, freezing part of it. He barely had time to react and counter. “Wind Needles!” Twenty small, shining, emerald needles are fired from the fingertips of the slyph’s stretched out hand. The attack of Kalius was stopped by a more powerful magic, but the Player Killer saw them coming and managed to elude each and every one of the needles. Lamorak looks to his body. It was covered by ice and frost, slowing him down significantly and making his moves slower. Kalius rushed towards him. Sinon jumped backwards eluding the slashing claw of Chezire, loads an arrow in the meantime. In the moment she touched ground with both feet firmly, she takes the shoot. Chezire received the hit on his right shoulder, but this didn’t stop the savage black jaguar, who rushed towards Sinon as she loaded another projectile. She took the shot with the wild Cait Sith jumping at her. The arrow embedded on his left pectoral but he continues the attack. Sinon barely could jump left, roll on the ground and then get back up. Too slow, Chezire moved faster and managed to slash with three claws her left arm. She groaned, but she continued on her way, eluding the second attack, placing a hard kick directly on his chest, setting distance between them. Blood dipped from the wound, which she covered with her right hand while the wounded arm trembled. More red liquid covered the claws of Chezire, staring the girl in pain. He moved the left claw in front of his mouth, licking a single time the blood. He then looked to Sinon and smiled. “Tch…” Sinon says getting notably angry, frowning brow above her blue cat eyes. She loads another arrow and gets ready to aim as Chezire rushes towards her Lyunatix smiles rushing towards Asuna, he jumps on the ground before clashing with her, slamming down his sword with all his strength. Asuna still managed to block the blow, and while the player killer was spinning on the air she began with her signature attack, a constant thrust onslaught with her rapier. The imp suffers several wounds on his back, but he quickly recovers and begins blocking her attacks with his blade. However he managed to place a hard darkness fist on Asuna’s face, ending her attack and sending her sliding back. He smiled charging a sword skill on his right and magic on his left. “IAI!” A powerful slash slashed in the middle of the three different battles, distancing both opponents. Out of the shadows, Jack appeared with Yahaza sheathed back on his hand on his hand. He first engages combat with Chezire. Jack spins, placing a powerful strike with the sheath blade to the stomach, knocking the Cait Sith to the ground and leaving him without air inside his lungs. He takes his stance to draw his blade as Kalius rushed to him. Jack drew his sword as fast as he could, clashing blades with Kalius. Yet, Jack’s draw is faster than the undine’s strike, sending him against the wall. Lyunatix smiled and rushed to Jack as he did the same. Lyunatix ignited his fist with darkness magic in his left hand as Jack prepared a martial arts sword skill with the same hand. They clash, as s struggle begins. They remain like this while the members of KoB are left watching though few could they do. Few seconds afterwards, the seventh member of the band of the nine seemed to be besting Jack, who couldn’t continue the struggle. Jack went back while Lyunatix smiled, but in the last moment, Jack grinned and removed his fist from the a struggle, moving his right leg to his left and turning backwards as fast as he could, kicking Lyunatix fall to the ground after a powerful kick to his right leg. However, the Imp quickly recovered as did Kalius and Chezire. “KoB, you should advance. I’ll handle this three back for a moment.” Jack said, while sheathing back his sword to the scabbard base to tip. They’re surprised to hear the stranger say that. “You can’t face all of them alone.” “I know it! Just go! Your friends right now are having trouble with more of these shits.” The three knights rush towards the Boss Room, leaving Jack to face the three members alone. “I didn’t expect you caring so much about other players, Jack.” He doesn’t respond and gets in position, hand on the sword’s handle, ready to draw. The three Player Killers rush towards him at the same time. --- “MEN! DOU! KOTE! MEN! DOU! KOTE!” Yakuza attacks Galant without stop in a constant onslaught with his katana and wakizashi. Galant could barely remain matching his speed, and blocking his strikes, but he wasn’t loosing, he remained in a defensive stance. After thirty seconds just blocking each attack, Galant manages to block both blades at the same time and kick Yakuza hard on the chest distancing both opponents. Galant didn’t lose a single fraction of the seconds he had and rushed towards Yakuza, who was ready to counter. He started with two Stardust Slashers, but Yakuza deflects both easily. He continues the rush and jumps, slashing downwards with his left Maximus Caliburn. Yakuza blocks his strike. Galant tries Shimmer Spike, as a flashing light covered his blade his thrust as fast as he could. Yakuza moved centimeters, and the attack managed to slash near his armpit. Galant grinned and quickly used Crescent Stardust Slasher, vertically dividing Yakuza in half. Galant stopped, watching as the player killer’s body separated but suddenly the image of Yakuza disappeared, banishing in thin air. “What the…?” “Tsuki!” The Champion of Aincrad received a powerful stab on his back; he rolls in the ground and gets back up looking to Yakuza who got ready for another of Galant’s assaults. “I can read every single one of your moves! Behold unique skill, Shingatsu!” “Tch…” Galant well knew that ability. “The mind’s eye. Super senses by sacrificing your sight. Quite a troublesome ability you have…” Yakuza smiles and re-starts his attack. “MEN! DOU! KOTE!” Galant blocks the three strikes, but on the last parry, leaves his head vulnerable. “MEN!!!” The champion hardly manages to block his attack with both blades at the same time, but he’s forced to his squat. “The sound of your breathing. The smell of your sweat. The vibration of the earth you make by each step. I can see all that. Yes, I can see far than I could with my eyes! Everything in this world!” “Tch…” “Now, give me your head!” he sheaths his wakizashi and double hands Zatoichi. “Hissatsu: Isshin Zenzanken!” Yakuza divided in half Galant’s head, as his body exploded in thousands of polygons and banished. “It’s ove-” “STARDUST RYUSEIKEN!” Thousands of Stardust made punches clash against the body of Yakuza, who barely had time to turn around. He clashed against the wall. “I knew it was too easy. After all I didn’t sense your blood coming out of the head. But how did you do that?” “You aren’t the only one with tricks. I made a Stardust Clone while you readied that attack and replaced my body with it, placing myself right in your back. ” Galant points his left blade at him. “Now, round two.” Sabrac clashes blades with Leafa as they struggle. Sabrac had her eyes looked on her. She was notably enjoying the battle, with an smile and her eyes expressing her desire to defeat and kill the sylph girl. She moved her blade, and moved her katana alongside, then placing a fist directly to her face, sending Leafa back, but she quickly recovered. She put forth her left hand and chanted power magic words. “Vaccum Blades!” “Ice block!” The magic blades made of vacuum clash against the ice wall. Sabrac easily blocked each and every one of them. “Weakling. Partisan!” The wall of ice transforms into several giant ice spikes pointing to Leafa, who was left astonished by Sabrac’s level in ice magic skills. Sabrac shoots the icicles towards her. The young sylph girl decides to destroy them. “You idiot!” Galant shouted while he managed to get Yakuza far from him for a second. He couldn’t help her. She breaks the two first blades, but the third impales on her left leg. She continues still, destroying the forth one, but several smaller shards get stuck on her left arm. She screams in pain. “Fenrir!” She calls her elemental wind magic. Around her blade appeared a green magical energy, which powered up her blade. She breaks three more blades but the last one takes her entire left leg, sending her to the ground. She couldn’t continue fighting. She but pointed her blade to Sabrac, sending tan energized green ray towards her, but she effortlessly deflected it with her blade. The magical attack clashed against the wall. “If this is the power of a member of KoB, I’m utterly disappointed.” Leafa looked towards her notably angered, but realizing she was right. She couldn’t do anything against her. She had been defeated. A hand touched her left shoulder. She looked to her left and a salamander using a black armor with golden edges and red details resembling fire appeared. He had a Katana slung on the left side his belt and a black coat over his shoulder. Curiously, he was wearing glasses and his hair was red and spiked-like. “Mind if I take her?” He said. “Do what you want. It would be a waste of time to kill this girl.” Sabrac said turning around and walking towards Galant. Hikami lift her up, and nothing she could do to avoid this. “NO HIKAMI! LEAVE HER!” “Fire Mist!” A flame haze covered Hikami and the girl, it lasted for some seconds until it banished, alongside both the salamander and the sylph. “Damnit!” Galant said while blocking Yakuza strike and then counter with a Stardust Slasher of his own. “You better focus her! She’s gone!” Yakuza attacks, Galant parries the blade, sending it back the way it went. He jumps spinning and places a hard kick to the stomach using Meteor Impact. “I’m impressed Galant! Now try this!” he draws his wakizashi with his left hand. “Shinsoku: Senbonzuki!” He started a constant onslaught of blade thrusts against Galant, who could barely manage to block the strikes. He received most of them directly on the body, and though none of them were capable of killing him, he felt much pain and he had hundreds of cuts across his body. In the end he was against the wall, when he breathed fast and hot steam was coming out of his tired, bloody and wounded body. “Sabrac, finish him.” “My pleasure! GLACIAR RAM!” Out of her fist, a gigantic ram made of ice appeared. Galant couldn’t avoid that attack. The damage and tiredness of his body didn’t let him. Both members of Mordread’s guild were too much, even for him, to take at once. Sabrac rushed towards him, smashing his body against the wall with the pillar of ice on her hand. The wall on Galant’s back broke, opening a new entrance to the Boss Room where KoB was fighting The League of Darkness Knights. Galant rolled on the ground with his blades distanced from him. He was notably wounded and tired. Most of his body was covered in blood. If he still stood alive in that moment, it was only thanks to his coat’s ability, the advance healing factor. He managed to get up, and clean the blood in his face with his gloves. “Damnit...” He says after taking the blood out, getting up trying to ignore the pain inside his system and looks round the place afterwards. Automatically all the pain is gone when he notices Mordread fighting Kirito. Galant’s eyes turn red crimson automatically in that moment, activating both his VRSMA and Darkness. Galant rushed at max speed towards him. “MORDREAAAAAAAADDDD!” Mordread parries the blade of Kirito with his Black Keyes, then spins getting to his back and places a strong burning fist to Kirito’s back. Mordread barely had time to turn around and care about Galant, who tied to stab him from the back, but Mordread blocked with his sword. Galant tried to slash him with Crescent Stardust, but he Player killer leader blocked with his long knives. Mordread smile upon just looking at him while Galant entered his Wrath mode with full strength. They finally stood face to face. Vengeance vs anger. Wrath vs evil. Darkness vs Darkness. “It’s been a long time, brother….” “Don’t fucking call me that!” Galant opens both arms ending the struggle and head butts him. Mordread kicks him on the chest, making him jump backwards, placing his hands on the ground and then touching earth again, stopping. Mordread approached, slashed downwards with his knives extending his entire body. Galant eludes turns 180º and prepares to double slash with Stardust Slasher, but Mordread bends his body to roll on the ground, as both blades passed inches from his head, cutting several long hairs from it. He gets up quickly as Galant double slashed downwards, but he blocks with Clarent, and with a powerful thrust, dives the blades out of the reach of his body, drawing three knives from his sleeves and slashes Galant on his right arm, then he turns his entire body, kicking him hard sending him to the ground. “Weak…Very disappointing…” Mordread says while Galant looked towards him from the ground. Kirito appears using the sword skill Vorpal Strike, ready to stab him from the back. When the blade was about to touch him, it clashes against something. Like if Mordread had a defensive invisible shield. He didn’t even need to turn around to know he was there. Galant gets up again, out of the reach of the shield around his enemy. “What the…A barrier?” Kirito says “Repulsion field to be exact.” Mordread says. “But blocking the attacks of my enemies isn’t the only thing I can do…Maximum Pain!” He snaps his right hand’s fingers, as the shield became larger in a matter of seconds, sending both Galant and Kirito twenty meters fling away, and clashing to the dirt. Asuna, Sinon and Lamorak appear on the field of battle, surprised to see all the players fighting. Kirito took second to look at her and relax, she was fine at least. Asuna then notices Galant getting up, looking towards Mordread. “What’s he doing here?!” “That doesn’t matter now! He’s fighting with us!” Galant rushes towards Mordread, but suddenly, something grabs his leg when his blade was about to slash Mordread neck. He looks to his leg and notices a black metal Hellkaium-made whip. He’s thrown away again, and lands strongly on the ground. “As long as I’m here, I won’t let you even approach to Lord Mordread.” Whipper said. He managed to set distance from Klein and defend Mordread from Galant’s attack. “Stur! Kill him!” Stur managed to part Agil from his way. The KoB gnome had fought well as he presented a challenge even for the gigantic monster gnome himself. Never less, he managed to strike Agil, sending him to the ground and giving him enough moment to and rushed towards Galant. Stur decided to fall to his brother’s command; after all, he had great fear towards his older brother. He also wanted also to prove himself as a player killer, the best one living. If he killed Galant, he would kill Mordread and Whipper, becoming the leader of the League, and maybe the future King of Aincrad. Galant barely managed to get up when he had the giant in front of him. “Leave him be!” “Jack!” Galant says. Jack had just appeared, coming from the corridor where he was fighting the three members of The Band of the Nine. The Lone Ronin unsheathes his katana with blinding speed attacking Stur. However the gigantic gnome blocked with the armor in his arms. He tried to smash Jack to the ground, but Jack waits until the last moment to roll on the ground, eluding the attack, and then countering with one of his light speed iais, making a deep wound on his right elbow. The monster screams and tries to hit Jack with the same hand. Jack jumps just in time, spinning several times before landing on the left side of Stur, ready to draw his sword, but the monster was this time faster and manages to hit Jack on his right arm, tossing him away like a broken doll. However Jack quickly recovers, landing in his feet. He readies to attack again but someone appears in front of him. “You’re fighting me…” Yakuza said with both blades on his hands. “Tch…” Jack draws his sword attacking Yakuza, what he blocks easily. They engage battle. Stur now focuses on Galant, who had now gotten up and even bloodied and tired, he was ready to fight. Stur starts fisting, truing smash him with his fist, but Galant deflects the blow with his right blade and manages to slash beneath his arm and then tires to stab his with the same blade. However Stur blocks with his right forearm and attacks with his other arm, what Galant eludes. The giant starts advancing, trying to leave the Champion no place to run, and leaving him without his biggest advantage, his speed. He blocks his constant Stardust Slashers and tries to smash him. However, he misses creating a small crater on the floor. Galant counters tring to stab his with Shimmer Spike, but his reach wasn’t enough. The monster then moves his arms to grab his as he was close, but Galant deflected first his right arm and then his left, getting close to the giant, who had begun to fall back. He continues his onslaught of attacks, but can’t penetrate the incredible Hellkaium armor he had on his arms. He begins to move around while attacking, trying to find that weak spot or wait until the giant was tired. He notices he left his head unprotected and drives both blades towards it. The monster blocks with his hands grabbing the blades and smiling. “Stupid!” He tosses the blades away, leaving Galant without his best weapon. Stur seizes his opportunity, and sends his opened hand upwards; hitting Galant on the face and making him bleed. He begins to fall back, until he clashes against a stone wall. Ninth punches, aiming his face to make it explode in blood and polygons, but Galant eludes by centimeters the attack grabbing two kunai from the back of his waist, diving one to the wounded elbow of the giant and the other directly to his mouth. Galant tries to get to his back, but Stur turs around quickly trying to knock him down. Galant blocks his right arm using his left forearm, charges Grey Fist with his other arm and rams the punch to the monster’s chest, piercing it with his hand. “That’s it…” However, Stur grabs his right arm while laughing. He delivers two strong uppercut punches to the belly of Galant, making him cough blood with the second one. Stur then punches him with his right, grabs him diving his face to the ground. He tosses him like a broken doll, clashing against the wall. He then approaches him, while he hasn’t still get up, and lifts him with his right arm, pushing him against the wall. “I wonder how you taste like…” Stur says, opening his mouth and approaching Galant’s face His head was dizzy as was his sight. He heard a constant ringing sound inside his ears. He was beaten and bloodied, but still alive. He had fought a long while, but that was the toughest battle so far he had had against the League. He realized the Band of the Nine were worthy of his name. But even still, he made a promise. He won’t die. Not yet. Not until she was avenged. Galant eyes turn crimson without blinking, with a strong killing intent. He spits the blood inside his mouth to the face of Stur, covering his eyes with it. As he was blind with it, Galant grabs Carwennan form the sheath in his boot with his right hand. He punches Stur in the chest while drawing it; then he cuts of his right arm with Stardust Slasher, and finally, while screaming loudly, impales the top of his skull. The blade comes out from the lower part of his jaw, as the top the head was like a geyser of red water. Galant withdraws the blade and falls down to the ground. His eyes return alone to their normal color. He took a moment to breath, and while raising his face and noticed a blind Stur still standing up in front of him, as he began to scream loudly, interrupting everyone’s battle. “What the…” “If I’m going to die today…” Stur spoke, seems he had a bit of life left. “YOU ALL ARE COMING WITH ME! SEISIMIC DEMOLITION!” He fists the ground with his fist charged with earth magic, creating a small crater with lots of crack on it. Then he raises his hand, and closes it strongly while screamming. He shatters afterwards, exploding in multicolor shards and red blood. The spell caused the entire place to start going down, as lots of rocks begin cracking and falling from the ceiling, as the earth down the feet of the players. “Fuck me…” Klein realized. “Earthquake!!!” Kirito: “Everybody get out! The whole cavern is going down!” Galant, Sinon, Sybil, Agil, Klein and Lamorak were already out, as they were close the way next floor, but the rest, Kirito, Asuna and Jack were the only ones left, running towards the exit. A blade impales Kirito I the back of his right shoulder, and two more impale in Asuna’s. He turns around looking towards all the remaining members of the League of Darkness Knights. Whipper was holding the ground using his earth magic while Lyunatix sent all the rocks to a sort of black hole he created above them. “You’re not going anywhere!” Kirito: “Go, I’ll hold them back!” Kirito stays. Both look at him. Jack looks towards Yakuza for a moment, which was looking towards the same place. Though he knew he couldn’t see him, he could fell it. “We’ll finish this another day…” Jack said. “GO!” They both continue their rush. Mordread: “Kill him!” Kirito: “Smokescreen!” Jet-black streams of smoke erupt from the caster’s hand, quickly covering a large area around Kirito in smoke and greatly obscuring the vision within the area. He used his night vision magic to clear his view inside the cloud of smoke. Chezire is the first to appear, trying to attack him but Kirito blocks his two blows, and then cuts off his right leg, leaving him unavailable to continue. He was about to finish him when Kalius appeared shooting icicles towards him. He moves his swords constantly, reminding his time inside GGO. He deflected all the small icicles, breaking them and getting closer and closer to the Undine. Kalius finally stops shooting icicles, and attacks him with his blade. Kirito blocks the blow, with both blades, getting closer with one and hitting Kalius with the pommel and then cutting off his hand. A blast of sonic energy clashed against clalius, sending both him and Kirito back. He looks up and sees Zomrat, who cleared part of the view shooting the sound, as its vibration made the smoke move. He hidden I the smoke, and begins to run towards Zomrat. The girl player killer tries to kill him, shooting sound blast from her canons. However, she didn’t touch him. A thrown blade pierced though one of her blasters. He rapidly appeared kicking her, sending her to the ground. He grabbed his blade and rushed towards Mordread, who was meters away from him. He eludes the icicles ,this time from Sabrac, and he charges Vorpal Strike ready to pierce though Mordread. The player killer puts his hand forth, and the blade clashes against and invisible shield again. “You seem to not understand…Maximum Pain!” The shield appeared and began to get larger. “No…I totally do.” He puts both legs against the invisible shield. As it got larger, he received a huge impulse, like if he was a bullet. He spread his wings and begins gliding towards his friends, grabbing both Asuna and Jack, getting out of the cavern before it collapsed right behind them. “We’ll meet again…” Mordread says, as his guild members reunited. --- Floor 51st, August 17th, 2026 Kirito has a hard landing at the outside of the Boss Room. He hits the ground and begins rolling on it, as did Jack and Asuna. Klein: “Are you guys okay?” He helps them get up. Asuna runs to Kirito’s arms, and they share a strong hug. Kirito: “For a moment I thought you dead.” Asuna: “It’ll take more than a whole guild of Player Killers to see you from my arms.” They separate. “Where is Leafa? Where is my sister?” Asuna notices at that moment what had happened. He had to tell him, but was interrupted by Lamorak. Lamorak: “Who were these guys?” The most important members of KoB formed a circle. Jack crossed his arm and just looked around. Kirito: “I know one of them.” He looks to Asuna and Klein. “The leader was a member of Laughing Coffin I fought two years ago, in the crusade party against Laughing Coffin.” Sybil: “What are you talking about? Who is this guy?” “His name is Mordread.” They all looked towards Galant outside the circle they had formed. He was now recovering from the wounds he had suffered, though most of the wounds were cured by a healing crystal. “Former member of Laughing Coffin, and now the leader of The League of Darkness Knights. Asuna: “You!” Galant remains standing calmly. Sinon aims an arrow to the middle of his eyebrows. “Where is Leafa!?” Galant: “You mean the girl that fall with me I guess; she didn’t even tell me her name. She was captured by a colonel of The Supreme Legion. I had no part in it.” Asuna draws her sword and puts it in front of his chest. Galant remains looking to her, and doesn’t back off a single millimeter. “Lying won’t help you.” “Lucky I’m not then.” Yui appeared fling and sat in Asuna’s shoulder. “He’s not lying, mama.” “What?” “I can feel his heartbeat by the systems info, taking directly from his AmuSphere. The heartbeat of a human accelerates while his lying. But his did not. Therefore he’s telling the truth.” Kirito: “What happened while you were separated?” Sinon: “One of the members of The Band of the Nine attacked us. His name was Stur, we fell on a deeper cavern and we separated. What happened next, player killer?” Galant: “Alright kitty.” He said, just to piss off the Cait Sith Sinon, who shrugged and got ready to shoot him if needing to do so. “We joined forces. But when we were close to your camp, two members of their guild attacked us, Yakuza and Sabrac. She was bested by Sabrac, and then this colonel, Hikami appeared out of nowhere. She took her, and I don’t know where.” Klein: “Fuck!” He punched the ground beneath his feet. A despair feeling was felt among the members of KoB. Kirito: “You know where they could have taken her?” Galant looked at him, noticing the determination in his eyes. He somehow remembered of him, while he commanded his own army against Cerdic. He didn’t know if to be impressed by his bravery, or astonished by his recklessly and foolishness. “Wherever they took her, it’s an obvious trap.” “I know.” “You’ll risk your friends lives to go there and rescue your sister? Best forget it, it’s madness to go and rescue her. You won’t get close.” “I won’t let my sister in the hands of my enemy!” Galant sights. “If they have her, they must have sent her to one of the mines of gold silver and steel in lower floors, where his power is greater. Hao captured hundreds of players and forced them to work there as slaves. Digging for metal and riches for his guild. If she was sent there, she must be carried by cart.” Kirito: “We’re going to follow them. Thank you.” Galant: “I won’t follow you.” Asuna: “It was your fault this! You will just leave!?” Galant: “If the legionaries saw me with you, I would be branded fugitive, the same as you. Besides, I have to find them. Mordread and the others. He must pay.” Kirito: “What did he do to you?” Galant doesn’t answer. “Alright. What of you Jack…” He looked where Jack was but he was gone. Galant: “That’s how he is. Weird guy. I’m going my way now. Just save this girl and leave this competition, all of you. You’re facing certain death here. This is unlike any other thing you’ve faced before. Just leave. I don’t want any innocent more to die. I’m tired of people I care about dying around me. Just leave, and find peace somewhere else.” Kirito: “You know we can’t do that. I won’t let Hao or Mordread do as they wish.” Galant: “I warned you. Good luck.” He turns to leave his own way. Kirito: “One more thing. About the VRSMA, when I met a man that old me about the VRSMA, he made me look on sheets of paper, with the information of New ALO players. Four of them were members of the guild of PK we just fought. But one of them had his brain fried by a microwave. How could this happen?” Galant closed both eyes, as he began talking. Galant: “The VRSMA works increasing the microwaves produced by the AmuSphere, every sensation is incremented several times, matching the NerveGear sensational system. But if someone makes a small modification on the VRSMA this could make the capable of sending a strong electric wave across the web to a specific IP address, the IP address of the player they kill on game. This strong electric wave is capable of killing in real life. Thus killing on the game, is equal to kill in real life, if the VRSMA player so wishes it. To activate it you must blink your eyes.” He stop for a moment, taking air back to his lungs, thinking about what he will say. “But, if the player isn’t killed by a VRSMA user or another VRSMA user with the device inactive, the system of microwaves can backlash, frying the brain of the VRSMA player. You have 50% possibilities for this to happen.” Klein: “Wait, you mean…? Galant: “Yes. Even if I’m not killed by another VRSMA player, if any of you or any other player killed me, I have 50% possibilities of dying.” Those words impregnated great fear and impression on the players, especially on those who more well-known Galant. However he remained as always: calm and serious. He knew this was a fair gamble for him. He had already lost everything and his life held no meaning besides fighting, clearing the game and killing Mordread. Almost nothing more matter to him. Galant: “I’ll mourn your passing. Goodbye” Galant turn around again waving his hand and leaving KoB to discuss their concerns. Kirito turns around and reunites with his teammates. Lamorak: “Kirito you know this is a suicide mission. We can’t go there, if we did, we’re dead.” Klein: “We can’t leave her there.” Lamorak: “Then chase for yourself this lost hope. Listen to me Kirito!” Kirito: “We’re going to find her somehow. We’re all going there. We have to stay together, if we want a chance against both Hao and Mordread. ” Category:Chapter Category:SAO:NA Chapters